muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0268
*Mr. Hooper makes Oscar the Grouch a sundae. Not an ice cream sundae, but a rubber ball sundae with chocolate syrup and a pickle on top. When Mr. Hooper questions Oscar's taste, Oscar reminds him that the customer is always right. *Cartoon: Two men (represented by only their heads) have their own different idea, and tell the other about it; now both men know twice as much. *Bob, David, and a kid teach the meaning of "between." Bob asks if anybody minds if he sits between David and Paul. David doesn't mind and neither does Paul. As Bob goes to sit down, David says that somebody might mind--Paul's rabbit, who is sitting between them. *Cartoon: After a kid sees a jumble of shapes, he tells his father about it. The father finds a way to turn the stuff into a cart and tells his son, who remembers to assemble it. *Big Bird cleans the street. *Bill Cosby demonstrates what a surprised face looks like. *David and Susan sing "The OP Family Song". *Mr. Hooper introduces the dolphin sketch by asking kids if they can count in English and in Spanish. *Sesame Street Animal Films: A dolphin jumps from the water 10 times. *"Surprise" song. *Cartoon: A painter paints red paint all around the screen, eventually painting over himself. *Peggy Fleming skates the number 6. * Ernie lies in bed and starts talking about how a square looks like and how many lines it has, then goes on to compare a a square with a triangle. And then starts to ponder about how many sides a circle has, and goes to sleep just as Bert is about to attempt to answer the question, and ends up not being able to sleep. *Listen My Brother sings "Children Are Beautiful". *"Jazz #6" *"The Queen of Six" *Speech Balloon: "I" -- Ice cream *Cartoon: A Gary Owens-voiced man attempts to discuss the letter I, but is jeered by an offscreen voice. The man uses him as an example of the word "impolite". *Kermit's Lectures: Kermit demonstrates between by using a ping-pong ball, a donut, and a Beatles record sitting on a table, with the donut between the record and the ball. Beautiful Day Monster comes along and proceeds to eat everything. Kermit fears he will also get eaten, but the monster thanks him with a kiss. * Bert tells Ernie to clean up the messy apartment. Ernie cleans up, but the toy chest is still a mess, so he tidies up the toy chest by throwing toys all over the room. *Gordon and Tom cooperate to stack blocks. * Ernie has six jellybeans, and Bert has seven. Bert thanks Ernie for giving him the extra jellybean. Ernie says that isn't fair -- they should have an equal amount. To make it even, Ernie eats the extra jellybean. That's fair, isn't it? *Hubley animation: A baby rescues a ball from a column. *Bob narrates "The Story of Ira and Inez". *Listen My Brother sings "Togetherness Song." *"The People in Your Neighborhood" *An Anything Muppet boy meets Alphabet O'Malley, whose full name consists of twenty-six first names, each one starting with a different letter of the alphabet. *Cartoon: A boy and a dog fight over a letter "I". (shown twice) __NOWYSIWYG__ 0268